


Up In Flames

by BlazersEtc



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the Kurtbastian Week 2013 kink challenge. Category My favorite. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Flames

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's outfit, or lack thereof. It was their third anniversary and instead of a candle light dinner Sebastian had suggested that he pick the entertainment for the night. Apparently Sebastian's idea of 'entertainment' was a night out clubbing at some gay bar. Kurt had dressed in what he thought to be appropriate club wear: Paul Smith dark wash skinny jeans, a white button up from Hugo Boss, a tailored black vest and a pair of Doc Martins to top it off. However, Sebastian's choices seemed far less…tasteful.

Kurt was staring at a pair of black pleather pants; he knew it was faux leather because real leather didn't have a gloss to it. Sebastian had paired it with a dark green vest, and nothing else. Kurt could see every freckle, every contour of Sebastian's chiseled torso.

"You are not wearing  _that_ to go out for our anniversary!" Kurt's indigent voice came from where he sat on the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

"Relax Babe. I won't be the only one dressed like this." Sebastian smirked, walking towards the couch and pausing once he was in front of Kurt. "Besides, you know I look good." Sebastian winked.

Kurt wanted to deny it, to get up and say that no, Sebastian would look much better with a shirt on; but it just wasn't true. Sitting on the couch put Kurt directly at eye level with Sebastian's waistband. Sebastian's pants were so tight that Kurt could see every line of his body, and a rather large bulge near the zipper. Kurt glared up at Sebastian, wishing he could wipe that smirk of Sebastian's face (preferably by unzipping his pants and taking him into his mouth); and maybe he could if they had more time.

"Fine. Let's just go." Kurt huffed, standing quickly and dragging Sebastian out the door.

The music pounded through the speakers inside of 'The Color Black'. The bass reverberate through the room, drowning out any attempted conversation. Kurt could feel it in his chest, his throat, his entire body; it made him feel ethereal. Sebastian was grinding against Kurt on the dance floor, pulling Kurt's hips so flush against his own that they might as well be fucking. Kurt's eyes fluttered as a shot of pleasure coursed through him. They'd been without interruption for most of the night; but when a man from across the bar had come up to Sebastian to try to get him to dance, Kurt had grabbed Sebastian and pulled him close. He'd glared at the man over Sebastian's shoulders and started grinding against his boyfriend until the other man had left.

Since then Kurt had been horny as hell and Sebastian wasn't far behind. Years ago Kurt would have been too embarrassed to be acting like this in public; but he wasn't the shy baby penguin he'd been then. Sebastian had commented on many occasions on how far his 'little sex kitten' had come. Now he thrived off the feeling of all eyes being on them, of others wishing they could be a part of what they saw. Kurt smirked pulling Sebastian's face closer to his, kissing his lips in an absolutely filthy way and grinding their docks together through the fabric of their jeans. "Why don't we get out of here?" Kurt's lips just barely brushed Sebastian's ear as he spoke. Sebastian smirked down at Kurt, pulling Kurt against him tighter. "Eager are we?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow but groaned softly as Kurt's hands slid around his chest and down to cup his ass.

"I believe someone wanted 'hot anniversary sex'." Kurt teased, moaning when Sebastian brought his head down to kiss and suck at Kurt's neck. "I believe someone else said that it would make it better to wait." Sebastian smirked, nipping lightly at Kurt's neck. Kurt groaned, his eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy. It only took a moment for Kurt to give in. "Screw it. I want you. We're leaving." Kurt pulled away quickly, grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling his off the dance floor. They navigated their way through the sea of bodies; too frantic to get back to their apartment to care whom they pushed out of the way. Sebastian grabbed their coats without pausing to hand Kurt's his own.

Sebastian pulled his keys out of his coat pocket with minimal effort but getting into the car was another matter. Kurt was kissing every available bit of skin on Sebastian's neck and Sebastian couldn't find it in himself to push Kurt away. The end result was several minutes of making out against the cold metal of the door before Kurt was shivering and Sebastian finally worked up enough control to pull away.

Once they were both in the car Sebastian turned the key and reached for the stereo to turn his favorite Maroon 5 CD on. As the music flooded through the car, Sebastian started to sing along. From the corner of his eyes he could see Kurt squirming in his seat. Sebastian smirked. Kurt was horny, and when Kurt was horny it meant he would tease until he got what he wanted, so Sebastian wasn't surprised when Kurt leaned over his armrest towards Sebastian.

Sebastian was surprised however when he felt warm fingers popping the button on his pants. "Kurt, I don't think-" an eye roll and Kurt's snarky cut off Sebastian, "Do you ever?" Sebastian glared at Kurt briefly, before putting his eyes back on the road. Kurt had his zipper down in seconds and before Sebastian knew it Kurt was pulling his dick out. Kurt wrapped his hand firmly around Sebastian's member, causing the brunette to moan. Kurt smirked and started to move his hand slowly up and down, working Sebastian into a frenzy. "I've wanted you all night." Kurt whispered, tugging on the waistband of Sebastian's pants until Sebastian raised his ass to let Kurt pull them down his hips.

"The way you move your hips is ridiculous." Kurt slid his thumb across Sebastian's slit, causing his eyes to flutter. Kurt unbuckled his seat belt and scooted closer to Sebastian with a smirk. Sebastian was about to tell Kurt that he could do more than just move his hips when Kurt leaned forward and took Sebastian into his mouth. Sebastian moaned, swerving slightly to get back in his lane. Kurt slowly worked Sebastian deeper and deeper into his mouth, licking around the length of him. Sebastian was flushed from his head down to his chest and Kurt couldn't help the streak of arrogance that ran through him.

"Fuck, Kurt." Sebastian gasped out, bringing one hand down to curl into Kurt's hair and hold him there. Sebastian whimpered as the heat of Kurt's mouth brought him closer to the edge of delicious pleasure. He'd been on edge all night and the way Kurt was going to town didn't help his restraint. Kurt pulled his head back until only the tip was left inside his mouth before taking Sebastian in again; the tip of his dick hitting the back of Kurt's throat. Kurt hummed a line from the song playing on the CD; and that was the final straw. Sebastian came down Kurt's throat with a moan. Kurt swallowed eagerly; taking every drop of Sebastian had to give, working him through his orgasm. He pulled off and gave Sebastian a few more strokes, before he wiped his lips on the back of his hand. He tucked Sebastian back into his pants with a smirk.

"That's just a preview." Kurt teased, sitting back in his seat. Kurt grinned when Sebastian only seemed to be able to mumble in reply.

"I see someone has- SEBASTIAN! LOOK OUT!"

Sebastian only had time to blink before a loud  _crunch_ and the sound of Kurt's screams filled his ear. Then there was nothing but cold, lonely darkness.

Sebastian blinked, cringing back from the light that burned his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? Sebastian's eyes felt dry and tired and as his vision came into focus he realized why. He was in the hospital.  _Kurt_ was in the hospital. Sebastian jumped into a sitting position and gasped in pain. It was then that he looked down and let out a sound of shock. His torso was wrapped in bandages from top to bottom. It felt like his whole upper body had been smashed and Sebastian knew he had broken ribs.

He had an IV in his arm and a cast on the other. He reached up with the IV arm and ran his fingers across his face. There was a bruise on his cheek and he could feel a few stitches across his eyebrow. His feet and legs felt fine; that was a relief. Sebastian glanced around the room, Kurt was nowhere to be found, Sebastian was alone. It only took Sebastian a moment to find the button near his bed and only a few moments after that for a nurse to come running in.

"You're awake! Thank heavens! Mr. Smythe, how are you feeling?" The brunette nurse bolted forward to grab his chart from the bottom of the bed. "I'm…uh…a little thirsty. How long was I out?" Sebastian's voice came out scratchy and the nurse gave him a sympathetic smile.

"A little over a week." She walked towards the small sink and filled a paper cup with water before handing it to Sebastian. He took a sip, cautiously at first, before chugging it in a few gulps. "Where's Kurt?"

The nurse smiled a sad smile. "I'll get Doctor Shield." She walked quickly out of the room, her shoes squeaking as she went. Sebastian felt a twist of fear in his gut. Why wouldn't she tell him where Kurt was? He couldn't be in much worse shape than Kurt right?

Sebastian stared at the wall, his thoughts racing through all the possibilities of how badly Kurt could be injured. It was the sound of a door being closed that snapped Sebastian out of his thoughts. "Mr. Smythe? I'm Doctor Shield. " The man held out his hand and Sebastian gave it a quick shake. If Sebastian had been in a better mood he might have noticed that this man looked more like a TV star playing a doctor than an actual doctor. "It's nice to see you finally with us." Doctor Shield looked down at the clipboard in his hand with a smile. "Several broken ribs, numerous stitches, a blood transfusion and a black eye. You did a good job."

Sebastian would have laughed on any other day, bragged even of his talents, but right now only one thing mattered to him. "How badly is Kurt injured?" The question was meant to come out strong and demanding, but it came out meek and quiet instead.

Doctor shield smiled softly, "Do you remember what happened?"

Sebastian scrunched up his eyes.  _Glass. Broken glass everywhere. On the pavement, his clothes, stuck in his arm. Sirens and flashing lights that danced across his vision; and blood. So much blood. Sebastian was sure it had been his own, especially since it was running down his face. He knew he wasn't crying, water wasn't this sticky; and the slight red tint to his vision confirmed his suspicions. He turned his head to the passenger seat and screamed._

"I…no…please." Sebastian could feel his throat tightening and his eyes stinging.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Hummel didn't make it. He attained some very serious injuries. His leg was broken in two places, his arm was fractured badly and his head was bleeding profusely." The doctor gently put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "We managed to get him out of the car but he'd lost too much blood. There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry."

Sebastian could feel himself gasping for breath. Kurt, his boyfriend, the man he was going to propose to that night; was gone. Suddenly the room was shaking and Sebastian realized that he was sobbing. Pain shot through his ribs at the movement but he couldn't bring himself to care. Kurt was gone; Sebastian would never get to hold him again. He would never get to tell him he loved him. He would never get to fuck him senseless after a bad day at work. There would never again be  _KurtandSebastian_ , just Sebastian. Sebastian pulled his hand away from his lap roughly when he felt something wet hit his hand.

Sebastian jumped a little at the realization; he was crying. He could hear the rough sound of wind in his ear and suddenly his head felt heavy, as if he were drowning. He quickly slipped into blackness.

Two weeks later Sebastian found himself walking up the stairs to the podium, with the help of crutches and Blaine Anderson. Once he reached the microphone Blaine pulled a stool over for Sebastian to sit on and Sebastian gave him a soft, sad smile; which Blaine returned.

"I know you're probably thinking that nothing I could say would make this any better." Sebastian's voice was clear and strong. "And you're right." Sebastian paused, looking out into the crowd of familiar faces. Kurt's family: Burt, Carol, Finn and newly added Rachel. The Warblers: Jeff, Nick, Thad, Hunter and Wes. Members of the New Directions that had been able to make it: Santana, Tina, Mike, Sam, Sugar, Mercedes, Puck, and Brittany. Each person held their own look of sorrow and loss on their face. Sebastian knew they would never understand what this felt like, but for a moment he could pretend they did.

"Kurt…was the most amazing person I've ever met. I didn't know it at first, just like many of you. I never stopped to see him. I just saw the part he played." Sebastian paused to look at the podium and take a deep breath before continuing. "Then one day…I looked. I really looked. And I saw the most amazing person that had ever existed." Sebastian smiled softly, willing himself not to cry in front of this many people.

"Kurt changed me. He showed me that there is something to love about everything; even those shitty popsicles that come in a bag big enough to feed a child army." A few laughs could be heard around the room, and from the look on Blaine's face Sebastian knew that he was the only other one to understand what Kurt had actually used those frozen treats for.

"He changed us all. He made each and every one of us better. He did it without trying or realizing." Sebastian stopped to swallow hard against the onslaught of tears that threatened to escape.

"I remember thinking that it was my fault that Kurt left. I beat myself up every waking moment and even some that I spent asleep. Blaine of course told me that I was insane. " Sebastian chuckled, "Like we didn't already know that." The quiet laughs could be heard around the room and Blaine rolled his eyes. Sebastian had spilled the whole story to Blaine when Blaine had come to visit him in the hospital. The two hadn't spoken in years but when Blaine had shown up, Sebastian had poured his heart out without a second thought.

"And I realized that…he was right. There was nothing I could have done to change what happened. We all have a time and sometimes that time isn't the most convenient." Sebastian was serious again. "But I think that if Kurt knew what he left behind. The amount of lives he changed; he would be happy. " Sebastian smiled a watery smile.

"I know that it won't be easy without him. I'll miss him everyday. But I'm glad that he got a chance to show the world who Kurt Hummel is. He got to show the world that you don't have to be a pain in the ass to get what you want and that you can do anything you put your mind to." Sebastian reached up to roughly brush away a tear that slid down his cheek.

" So today I want to say…thank you, Kurt. You've changed us all in ways you never could have imagined. We love you." Sebastian stood and reached for his crutches. Blaine hoped up the steps to held Sebastian as the crowd applauded and wiped their eyes. They hobbled off the stage as Burt took over at the podium. Blaine, who'd been sitting upfront, helped Sebastian to his seat in the back. He gave Sebastian's shoulder a squeeze before walking back to his own seat on the front row.

As Burt called up Rachel to sing a song in Kurt's honor Sebastian let the tears flow. The first notes of song wove through the air as Rachel introduced the song. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Kurt and I never spoke of what song he wished to be sung at his funeral. Unlike myself he didn't imagine what his funeral would be like. He did however, tell me what the most important thing to him was." Rachel gave Sebastian a pointed look. " If he were here I know he'd have chosen this song for himself."

Rachel stepped forward and began to sing.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Sebastian couldn't stop the stream of tears that ran down his face. He jumped a little at the feeling of a warm hand holding his. He looked up to see Blaine sitting in the seat next to him. He wasn't sure when Blaine had sat down but suddenly he couldn't be more grateful to have a friend. He hid his face in Blaine's neck as the song went on.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

'This isn't your fault. Just know…I love you, Sebastian.' The voice was high and crystal like, familiar but even more beautiful, whispered in his ear. Sebastian raised his head gently but he couldn't see anyone. A slight shiver ran through his spine and that's when he knew; Kurt was saying goodbye. 'Be happy, Seb. I'll never forget you. I love you.'

Sebastian smiled through his tears. "I love you too, Kurt." Sebastian's voice was barely a whisper. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kurtbastian
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Warnings: Oral sex, Blood, character death, lot's of angst.
> 
> Words: 3,069
> 
> Summary: My entry for the Kurtbastian Week 2013 kink challenge. Category My favorite. Angst.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to my lovely beta askmrclarington.


End file.
